Prometo
by e-Ifrit
Summary: Desculpa, estou tentando achar as palavras certas... eu sei que não está saindo do jeito que planejei... Mu/Shaka


_**Disclaimers:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem aos seus criadores. A música (linda) aqui utilizada é do grupo When In Rome, e chama-se "The Promise"._

_**Nota:** "The Promise" foi um grande hit dos anos 80, e ficou nos corações de muita gente, inclusive no meu. Esta história é uma espécie de lembrança minha sobre um grande amigo que hoje é uma estrela no céu, então, perdoem se tudo estiver totalmente ooc, ok? Obrigada! ^^_

_**Sumário:** "Desculpa, estou tentando achar as palavras certas... eu sei que não está saindo do jeito que planejei..."_

**

* * *

****Prometo**

"Boo!"

"Ai!"

Shaka chegou a cair, mas se levantou rapidamente, alcançando Mu com facilidade e jogando-o pelo braço. Não conseguiu derrubá-lo, o ariano só caiu quando as risadas lhe tiraram o fôlego.

"Seu..." - Shaka era incapaz de praguejar ou dizer palavrões, mas ficava vermelho de raiva quando sua meditação era interrompida assim. - "Não tem mais o que fazer, Mu?"

Mu limpou as folhas da roupa, se levantando desajeitadamente do chão. Sentou-se ao lado do amigo, que ainda ostentava uma carranca zangada.

"Você já ia terminar mesmo, não ia?" - Bateu o ombro levemente contra o ombro do loiro - "O que vai fazer agora?"

Shaka olhou de esguelha para o amigo. Não tinha como ficar aborrecido com ele por mais que vinte segundos.

"Eu ia voltar para o templo. Já cumpri minha carga de treino por hoje..." - Voltou-se para o ariano, com o olhar suspeito - "Mas você não acabou o seu por hoje não é?"

"Hum..." - Mu coçou a nuca, gesto já conhecido de quem anda adiando os deveres - "...treino físico é muito chato sozinho..."

"Vem, treino com você." - Shaka suspirou, resignado - "Todo dia é a mesma coisa, não sei por que ainda pergunto..."

Mu aceitou a mão que o loiro lhe estendeu, feliz. Adorava a companhia de Shaka para qualquer coisa. Lembrava-se de achar o 'menino de virgem' um tanto arrogante para seu gosto, mas felizmente alguns acontecimentos e um mínimo de convivênvia forçada fez com que ali nascesse uma amizade que, sentia, era para sempre. Ainda o achava arrogante, mas hoje sabia que esse era o jeito do loiro de se distanciar das coisas que lhe causassem confusão ou temor. O 'menino de virgem' era tímido, afinal.

Shaka, por sua vez, achava em Mu um companheiro com quem podia simplesmente 'ser'. Não precisava agir como um lorde, nem ter a paciência infinita que Buda supostamente lhe conferia. Se bem que o ariano lhe testava - e muito - a paciência, muitas vezes. Por algum tempo o considerou traidor do Santuário, mas graças à dura batalha que enfrentaram foi forçado a conviver e a conhecer melhor o guardião do primeiro templo. Hoje nem cogitava a possibilidade de não ter esse amigo.

"Anda, começa logo." - Shaka mandou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Shaka... só meia hora, certo?" - Mu acertou a postura.

"O quê? Um guerreiro de Atena está com preguiça?"

"Ah... é que eu queria aproveitar o sol..."

"Anda, se começarmos logo, acabamos logo. Vem."

E começaram a lutar. Mu sempre tomava cuidado para não atingir realmente o amigo. O treinamento diário de Shaka não incluía lutas corpo a corpo, não obrigatoriamente. Seus ataques eram mentais, e dava muito mais trabalho concentrar cosmos e manter contato com os sentidos superiores. No caso do ariano, o treino físico era necessário simplesmente porque nem só de telecinese e controle da matéria sobrevive um guerreiro. Tinha que poder parar um inimigo com as mãos também.

Acabaram lutando por mais de uma hora. O sol já ia alto, sinalizando que provavelmente já era quase uma da tarde. Quando pararam, Mu limpou o suor da testa, desanimado ao ver o sol a pino.

"Aaah... agora vou ter que esperar até o sol baixar..."

"E o que tem isso?" - Shaka riu - "Daqui a pouquinho ele fica bom de novo."

"Mas demora..."

"Não demora nada. Que coisa, tem que aprender a esperar, Mu. A paciência..."

"...é uma virtude, blah blah blah, eu sei." - Mu completou, com um muxoxo - "E o que vamos fazer até lá?"

"Ah, vamos..." - O loiro passou os olhos ao redor, buscando idéias - "Vamos indo para o cabo. Lá a gente acha uma sombra... e ainda tem os pêssegos..."

"Eu estou mesmo com fome, boa idéia!"

E pegaram o caminho da praia do cabo. Não demoraram muito para chegar, e Mu tratou de ir pegando maçãs e pêssegos pelo caminho. Acharam uma boa sombra e alí ficaram.

"Que calor!" - Shaka sentou-se e baixou a parte de cima do sari, tentando se refrescar - "Dê aqui um desses..."

Enquanto Shaka acabava um pêssego e já começava com outro, Mu mordia a primeira maçã, pensativo. Achava, não, sabia que alguma coisa muito grande estava para acontecer. Alguma coisa não-boa. Chamava assim, de 'não-boa', as coisas que não soubesse predizer que fossem realmente ruins, mas que também não lhe parecessem promissoras. Não gostava muito desses insights, era ruim não saber o que estava por vir direito.

"Que foi?" - Shaka indagou, lambendo os dedos e pegando uma maçã - "Ficou com aquela cara de novo..."

"Hum, Shaka..." - Mu não sabia bem como começar - "Sabe que você é meu melhor amigo, não é?"

"E você é meu único amigo aqui, Mu. Sabe disso." - Shaka ficou sério - "Mas por que está assim? Parece preocupado..."

"Sabe que eu nunca mentiria para você? Se algum dia te disserem coisas a meu respeito de novo, você vai acreditar em mim?"

"Mu..." - Shaka sabia do que o amigo falava. Já haviam passado por isso.

"Esquece... eu só queria que você soubesse que eu... er... eu sou seu amigo, amigo para tudo, tá?"

_if you need a friend_

_don't look to a stranger_

_you know in the end_

_I'll always be there_

"Eu sei, Mu..." - Shaka estava já ficando sem-graça com a demonstração tão aberta dos sentimentos do amigo.

_and when you're in doubt_

_and when you're in danger_

_take a look all around_

_and I'll be there_

"E se te disserem ou fizerem coisas ruins por causa do que sinto por você, lembra que eu vou brigar por você, e que não vou deixar que nada mude isso... eu vou estar sempre do teu lado."

"Mu..."

_I'm sorry but I'm just thinking of the right words to say_

_(I promise you)_

_I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be_

_(I promise you)_

_but if you wait around a while I'll make you fall for me_

_(I promise you)_

_I promise, I promise you, I will_

"Me desculpa por te dizer essas coisas assim, mas é que eu sinto que é essa a hora, que se não te disser já..."

"Mu..."

"Eu te amo. Muito. Não sei como aconteceu, não sei nem quando aconteceu. Só sei que tudo é bom quando tem você por perto, que quando eu durmo, vou feliz porque sei que amanhã você será meu amigo e vai estar do meu lado."

_when your day is through_

_and so is your temper_

_you know what to do_

_I'm gonna always be there_

"Fico contente porque sei que consigo melhorar o seu humor, nem que seja só um pouquinho, isso me faz feliz porque é como se eu fizesse diferença na sua vida, diferença pra melhor."

_sometimes if I shout_

_it's not what's intended_

_these words just come out_

_with no cross to bear_

"E até quando a gente briga, quando eu acabo gritando com você, é porque me importo e sei que você não fica muito chateado e me perdoa porque sabe que eu sou assim mesmo..."

_I'm sorry but I'm just thinking of the right words to say_

_(I promise you)_

_I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be_

_(I promise you)_

_but if you wait around a while I'll make you fall for me_

_(I promise you)_

_I promise, I promise you_

"Desculpa, estou tentando achar as palavras certas... eu sei que não está saindo do jeito que planejei..." - Mu baixou os olhos, só então se dando conta de que havia dito demais, mas já que havia começado...

_I'm sorry but I'm just thinking of the right words to say_

_(I promise you)_

_I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be_

_(I promise you)_

_and if I had to walk the world I'd make you fall for me_

_I promise you, I promise you I will_

"Provavelmente falei coisas que não devia..." - Levantou os olhos novamente, encontrando os azuis de Shaka, úmidos - "Mas a verdade é que se eu tivesse que dar a volta ao mundo para que você me amasse também, eu o faria, juro que faria..."

_gotta tell you_

_need to tell you_

_gotta tell you_

_I've gotta tell you_

_I'm sorry but I'm just thinking of the right words to say_

_(I promise you)_

_I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be_

_(I promise you)_

_but if you wait around a while I'll make you fall for me_

_(I promise you)_

_I promise, I promise you_

"Não precisa, Mu..." - Shaka tentou, mas a voz saiu fraca.

"Shaka, eu..."

"Eu já te amo." - Shaka se aproximou, segurando ternamente o rosto do ariano com as duas mãos - "Não precisa dar a volta ao mundo. Não precisa achar as palavras certas. Não precisa se preocupar se vão dizer isso ou pensar aquilo de nós."

_I'm sorry but I'm just thinking of the right words to say_

_(I promise you)_

_I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be_

_(I promise you)_

_and if I had to walk the world I'd make you fall for me_

_I promise you, I promise you I will_

_I will, I will…_

"Eu prometo, prometo que nunca nada nem ninguém vai tirar isso da gente. Prometo."

_I will..._

* * *

_Owari! ^^_

_Primeiro de tudo: Quem disse a ultima frase? Mu ou Shaka? Alguém se habilita? hehehe_

_Assim, essa história aconteceu de verdade, claro que não desse jeito, mas aconteceu um dia, entre dois criançolas: um momento assim de carinho extremo, e por que não dizer, amor mesmo. Um guri e uma guria que praticamente cresceram juntos, que passavam os dias juntos, um dia perceberam que a vida não era a mesma coisa sem o outro do lado. A guria se lembra até hoje desse guri, e daquela sensação gostosa de se estar completo na companhia do outro. A vida separou os dois, mas aquele 'pra sempre' prometido naquela tarde acabou que ainda existe, de um jeito intocável, mas muito especial. E essa é a música desse menino e dessa menina, música que não era do "tempo" deles, mas que eles adoravam._

_Para Rodrigo "ôDigo", 17/06/1978 - 25/11/1993._


End file.
